


Tattoos and Questions

by androgynoussoulconnoisseur



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Agender Character, Damien being Damien, F/F, Football games with Werewolves, Juggling Cheerleaders, M/M, Other, Oz is precious, Prom, Tattoos, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynoussoulconnoisseur/pseuds/androgynoussoulconnoisseur
Summary: Brian is getting use to questions not being answered and getting tattoos before each one actually finally being answered. Damien is actually enjoying Brian's company. Oz is crushing hard on their beautiful dumb werewolf friend. Scott wants to be Oz's special good boy. While everyone sits on the sidelines cheering or waiting for them to crash and burn.





	Tattoos and Questions

Brain almost never thought about getting a tattoo. It wasn't that he didn't want one or thought they were lame. It was the fact of being undead, he had some missing flesh. He thought about it once and decide he'd rather stop the ideas forming before getting attached to one. He didn't know if it would even be possible for the needle to go into his undead flesh and not come back out with his skin attached. So he decided instead of getting hopeful and excited, he'd ignore the want of tattoo. He then went back to thinking about Damien.  
So when Damien asks him to come up with a tattoo idea for both of them to get, he blinks. He starts feels nervousness bubble into his throat. Damien looks at him expectantly as Brian tried to find word again.  
“What about a pentagram which is made up of smaller pentagrams in front of a fire that has more fire on top?” Brian blurts out.  
Damien’s eyes go wide for a second. Brian gets ready to be asked if the Maggots had taken over his brain. Which he highly suspects is what is happening. Damien then grins at him. Brian pauses.  
“That sound fucking metal! And not only is the pentagram made of…” Damien starts to go off on an excited tangent about uncles and deadbeats and fire, or something like that.  
Brian kind of sits there on the bleachers in the gym trying to figure out what just happened. Damien seems impressed about the idea of the tattoo. Brian smiles gently, to make sure the skin around his mouth doesn't pull is a way that might gross Damien out. He lets a sound of surprise as Damien pulls him up and out of his seat.  
“Let's go get the tattoos now.” Damien explains at Brian's confused stare.  
“Uh okay.” Brian then is being lead out of the gym.  
When they reach the tattoo parlor Brian’s brain finally catches up to him. Here he was standing next to Damien in front of a tattoo parlor about to get his first tattoo. Not only was it his first, but it would be identical, well as much as two tattoos could get to identical anyways, to Damien’s. They were going to branded together through body art. Brian didn’t know what he should say so he pulled open the door for Damien to go through before following in after the demon prince. The monster behind the counter of the shop looked up with a smile. Brian nods back as Damien grins and walks up to the counter.  
The vampire, which Brian realizes that is what they are after looking at the lumberjack aesthetic wearing person for a bit, gives Damien his full undivided attention. Damien launches in on how the tattoo should look, why it looks that way instead of that, and begins to go into more details. Brian sighs at the curious and slightly confused look the vampire had on. Brian quickly shuffles into his bag and grabs out a sketch. He had decided to sketch the tattoo out on the bus so they were somewhat prepared. He walks up to the counter and hands the paper to the vampire who smiles in relief at the sight.  
“I sketched the tattoo up in hopes it’d help show what Damien is trying to describe.” Brian mumbles out.  
“I can work with this and you both want to get it right?”  
“Fuck yeah we do!” Damien exclaims with a wicked smile.  
The vampire, who’s name was Nox, smiled at the two before telling them it’d take about a half an hour to get the sketch finalized. Brian nodded to them before stumbling over to the waiting area in the parlor. Damien flopped down beside him and grinned. Brian smiled gently again. He once again didn’t want to gross Damien out with his smile, like he had one day with Liam. Damien seemed to be taking the quiet atmosphere a bit better than he normally would. Brian though could tell that he was getting restless so he turns to the demon.  
“What spurred this on?” He asked nonchalantly.  
“Well most people are like ninety to one hundred percent fuckfacing dumbasses or douchecanoing cum-guzzlers, but you’re like seventy percent. Maybe even sixty-five with how cool this tattoo is going to be.” Damien explains.  
Brian nods along and feels his lips tug a bit harder at his skin. He looked at Damien with snort at the end. Damien is giving him that wickedly wonderful grin of his. Brian feels himself swooning again for the one thousandth time in the past two and a half weeks. He doesn’t show it though. He not sure how the other feels about being crushed on by some undead weirdo. They continue talking, more like Damien talks and Brian listens with the occasional reply. It’s not so longer after they start talking about music that Nox comes back over to get them. They go into the back area, where the seating for the tattoos and piercings are done.  
Brian starts to feel a tad uncomfortable. He had no idea how his skin would react and where he should put the tattoo. He started to mentally catalog where all the areas his skin was missing as Damien declares that Brian was going to go first. Damien and Nox are staring at him as he tries to figure out where he wants the tattoo. Brian sighed before quickly deciding to get the tattoo on his outer left thigh.  
“Can I get it here?” He asks showing where he wanted it.  
“Of course, your shorts are not even going to get in the way.” Nox says.  
Brian sighs in relief as he goes over to the chair. Nox explains what he’ll be doing and how Brian should position himself. Brian listen very closely to the instructions and gets ready for the horror of his skin disintegrating under the needle. He relaxes his legs though and tries to tell himself to not care if he loses more skin. He feels Nox’s hand on his thigh as he starts the tattooing process. As expected Brian didn’t feel any pain, but his skin was also not falling apart as well. He felt himself relax a bit more.  
It was about fifteen minutes into the two hour long process that he started to feel this tickling sensation. He didn’t know if it was because of the little bit he could feel of the needle was making him think that he was being tickled, or if it was bugs and maggots crawling around underneath his skin. He took it as it was the needle. He felt himself smile a bit as laughter tried to bubble out of him.  
It was about at the halfway mark, an hour or so, when he couldn’t hold back the slight laughter coming out of his mouth. He didn’t know why it was tickling to be honest. All he could come up with was the pull and push into his muscle that was doing it. Nox didn’t seem phased by the slight laughter, while Damien watched in wonder. By the time Nox was done Brian’s eyes started to burn with unshed tears. He hadn’t felt like he was being tickled in so long. A part of him missed it. Nox lets him get up to go over to the mirror to look at the work. Brian is caught breathless at the design that was now a part of him. He looked over to see Damien explaining he wanted his on his right thigh.  
Brian turned back to the mirror and grinned to himself. No one seemed to notice so he was fine. He wondered what caused the universe to allow this to happen, but he didn’t want to fight it. He turned back around after getting himself from grinning as hard as he was. Nox wrapped up his leg and explained how to take care of the tattoo. Then it was Damien’s turn to get the tattoo.  
He went to stand by Damien to film the tattoo being done, much to the demon’s delight at first. After a while Damien’s cursing started to get a bit louder then just under his breath. But he was able to keep his body relaxed enough to not hinder the final look of the tattoo. Two hours after the start of Damien’s tattoo he was done. He was up and examining the piece of art now his body as well. He turned around to give Brian that lovely malicious grin again. Brian smiled back, not being as careful as before. Damien didn’t seem to mind. Nox gave him the same speech as he made sure that Damien’s tattoo was covered.  
Damien then pays for both tattoos despite Brian’s protesting. Nox smiled at them with a soft chuckle as they left. Brian sighs as he accepts that he totally lost the fight for paying for his own tattoo. An arm comes around his shoulder. He looks over at Damien who seems super pumped. Brian feel the laughter wanting to bubble back up to the surface. Damien looks at him with a burning look.  
“That was fucking so much better than class.” Damien eyes Brian. “Even had so fucking fun. You’re more spicy than I thought.” Brian blinks before laughing.  
“Um, thanks. I’m glad that I’m spicy.” He says with mirth swimming in his gaze.  
“Shit I’ve never seen anyone fucking laugh their asses off when getting a tattoo. What the fuck was that about?” Brian shrugs.  
“I don’t feel much of anything. I could barely feel the needles, but what I could feel, felt ticklish.”  
“What can you feel?”  
“Slight sensations and heat. I don’t feel pain. If I didn’t have more than half my brain I’d probably stand in a fire.” Damien looks at the him confused. “I can seek out warmth from a long distance. Sometimes I can’t tell what is producing the heat because I can’t see it, but I can feel it. Usually when that happens my curiosity is peaked and I go check it out. Usually it’s either you or Amira when at school. You both have different heat temperatures so I usually can figure who I’m about to run into.” Brian explains.  
Damien nods a bit. Before grinning at the other. He steps bit closer to Brian. Who represses his natural response to shudder and lunge at the heat. He keeps his cool, which he's proud of, though Damien probably doesn't know he did. Damien seems to be thinking about something. Brian could only guess it was either about fire and, or murder. With the pure grin that oozed some sort of vile thought Damien looked over at him. Brian felt himself freeze a bit under the look he was receiving, but bounced back to his nonchalant neutral walk.  
“You’re pretty fucking cool, even with those maggots munching your brain.” Brian blinks before looking a Damien.  
“Did I really say that out loud earlier?” Brian asks in horror, though it came out pretty apathetically. Brian one, nerves zero. “Because I’m not sure if the maggots are actually still alive, or dead themselves.”  
Damien burst into a loud cackling laughter that sound like a brilliant solo piece in a song. At least Brian figured it belonged in one, or many. Damien looks at Brian, who smiles back. Damien either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t give a flying fuck when Brian’s smile pulls his face into a really gruesome sight. The smile pulls at the skin and muscles around his mouth causing strain, as well as, sagging in the flesh. But for once Brian isn’t thinking about that. He doesn’t even care a little when the thought of his smile filters through his head because Damien didn’t give a shit.  
The two continued to walk for a bit to the bus stop. The closer they got the more Brian felt comfortable with his crush. Not that he wasn’t already comfortable around Damien usually, but something just made this feel more intimate and less about dancing around Damien. Brian feels relief at the thought so he continues to talk without really thinking about holding back. Damien seems to like his twisted thoughts, which made Brian feel more confident in the long run.  
They get to the bus stop. The topic of music once again being discussed. Brian enjoyed music and even played some instruments. He was telling Damien about how he had been in the mood to listen Danzig and that’s all he can handle to even let play through his head phones. Damien seemed a tad surprised at the choice.  
“It has the heavy metal I like, but this other unique sound to it that I can’t place my finger on. I would say blues, but I don’t listen to much of that genre anyways to be certain.” Damien nods at the words as Brian sighs about the bus that was approaching. “Anyways here comes the bus. I promised Oz that I’d meet them at the school so we could do something. Can’t quite recall what.” He murmurs to himself.  
“Fuck, are you going to the game on Friday?” Damien asks as he stares down the bus.  
“Actually, I am. Oz is going to cheer Scott on, but they’re a nervous wreck about the idea and asked me to come along with them.” Brian tells Damien before hopping up the bus steps when it finally screeches to a halt in front of them. “See you around, Spicy.” Brian yells back as the doors close. Damien seems perplexed by the nickname, but doesn’t have an adverse reaction to it so Brian takes it as a win.  
As the bus drives away Brian looks down at his leg. He smiles fondly at the covering on his tattoo. He knew Amira, Oz, and Vicky would be asking him all types of questions when he got back. He didn’t mind though because this is one “adventure” he was proud of. Now all he had to do was to gather his nerves and stuff them through a window of a ten story building so he could ask Damien to prom in peace.  
When Brian arrives at his stop he quickly looks around to see if he can spot his friends. Off to the side and over a little ways there stood Amira, Oz, and Vicky. He quietly walked over with a smile on his face. Oz looks up and waves to him. He grins while he rushes up to them. Amira looks him over after seeing his grin. Vicky is smiling in return. Amira’s eyebrow raises in a question, but she waits for him to reach them before voicing her thoughts and questions.  
“What’s with the bandaging?” Vicky asks before Amira can open her mouth when he finally reaches them.  
“It’s covering a tattoo.” He explains.  
“A tattoo? Is that why you skipped class?” Amira asks in disbelief.  
Brian nods as Oz stares at him with wide eyes. Oz give their friend two thumbs up. Vicky squeals a bit. Brian feels his smile turn a bit more shy as he thinks how to explain what had happen. Amira looked at Brian suspiciously.  
“I got it with Damien. He asked to get matching tattoos.” He explains with a straight forward reply.  
“You got it with Damien? Does that mean you’re going to prom with him?” Vicky practically shouts in excitement.  
“I haven’t asked yet.” Brian answers back with a shrug.  
All three of Brian’s friends look varying degrees of disappointed. He shrugs again with a smile. He was planning on asking before. Now he knew he was. It was all about the timing really. Brian figured he’d ask by Saturday evening. Probably after the game now he knew Damien should be there. Maybe he could convince Oz to also ask Scott out. Though he knew that they were nervous just about the game, let alone asking their werewolf crush out. Brian looks at Oz as he thinks about the other.  
“So what are we doing for the big game?” He asks Oz who shrugs nervously.  
“There’s two options. Be a full moon, or juggle cheerleaders.” Vicky says excitedly.  
“Uh, okay. I think it’d probably be cooler to juggle cheerleaders. Sounds fun to me.” Oz blinks before slowly nodding.  
“Would you be there to help?” They ask Brian.  
“I was already coming so I don’t mind helping out.” He replies with a soft smile.  
“Well then, it looks like we’re going to need some outfits if you’re going to be cheering!” Vicky shouts.  
“I can help with the pattern if Brian does the actual sewing.” Amira smiles as she looks to Brian.  
Brian sighs with a smile. He nods his agreement to making the garments. He knew how much this meant to Oz and he didn’t want to ruin it for them. Oz seemed pretty happy about the plan they were slowly coming up with. Amira and Vicky explained they’d be there to support both of them, but that it might be weird having all four of them help cheer Scott on. Brian and Oz agree with the other two. A part of Brian was a bit nervous wearing the outfit they decided to go with because it’d show off the tattoo. Not only that, but Damien was going to be there. Hopefully everything goes alright. By the time they finish with every little minuscule detail it was time to head home for Brian. He had homework to do and now outfits to sew by Friday. He smiles as he heads home. Thinking about everything that has happened so far.


End file.
